


We ate all your Halloween candy!

by moroo1234



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Candy, Established Relationship, Family, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Hey Jimmy Kimmel, I told my kid I ate all their Halloween candy!





	

"I don't think it's a good idea" Derek said,  
"Oh come on Der, just hit the button" Stiles ordered,

"Fine" Derek sighed "but you're paying for their psychologist in the future"

As Derek started the camera, Stiles called Isaac and Lydia,

"Isaac! Lydia! Can you come down here for a second?" Stiles yelled,

Six year old Lydia Stilinski-Hale and five year old Isaac Stilinski-Hale came downstairs,

"Can you come and sit for a moment? Daddy and I need to talk to you" Stiles said,

"Something happened, Papa?" Lydia asked as they sat down,

"Yeah.. Do you remember all the candy you got yesterday?" Stiles said,

"Yeah!!" Isaac said with excitement, he went as Captain America and Lydia went as Hermione Granger.

"Well..daddy and I got really hungry and we ate it all.. I'm so sorry guys.." Stiles put the Halloween buckets in front of the kids.

Isaac looked into the bucket, then on his dad, then on the bucket.

"W- what?" Lydia said,

"We're really sorry guys" Derek added behind the camera,

"It's ok papa" Lydia said eventually,

"It- it is?" Stiles said, shocked.

"Yeah!" Isaac said,

"Derek- " Stiles looked at his husband,

"Don't look at me, it's not my fault our kids are so damn cute" Derek replied,

"You guys, daddy and I were just teasing you, we didn't eat all your candy" Stiles revealed,

"You didn't?!" Isaac yelled,

"No" Stiles laughed, he took out two bags out of the closet and handed them to his kids,

"Candy!" both kids yelled with excitement as each kid opened up their bag of candy,

"Did we do that?" Stiles asked Derek, who already turned off the camera,

"Uh, no, I'm pretty sure it's because of their time at Scott's house" Derek smirked,

"Probably."

"Hi, dad?" Isaac pulled Stiles's pants,

"What's up bud?" Stiles crouched down,

"I wan' you to h've it" Isaac handed Stiles a bag of M&M

"Why?" Stiles asked,

"Cause daddy said it's your favorite!" Isaac said,

"Thanks buddy"

"And this is for you daddy" Lydia handed Derek a package of KitKat.

"T-thank you Lyds, that's very nice of you" Derek said,

"It's definitely Scott." Stiles said as he watched his kids share their candy with each other.


End file.
